


Mistakes are made

by Ballum_19



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Baby Names, Childbirth, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Riding, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby kicks, long labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: When Ben and Callum first sleep together, Ben winds up pregnant. Callum finds out he's the father, but is too afraid to tell Whitney. He tells his brother Stuart, hoping he will understand. What will happen when Whiney eventually finds out?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I write a lot of mpreg but that's just how I roll, gonna write something else soon. But I wanted a go at writing some Ballum mpreg, as they are my favourite couple.

It was the morning after Callum and Ben had officially had sex. Callum woke up feeling guilty as ever, what had he done to poor Whitney? He was a bad person. Yes, he found Ben very attractive, but he loved Whitney, he wanted her, not Ben. So why did he have sex with Ben? He also remembered that he didn't use a condom last night but didn't think to use one in the heat of the moment, plus who carries condoms on them anyway? I mean he wasn't planning on having sex with Ben.

But boy did he enjoy last night, it wasn't anything like what he did with Whit, but it was more heated, more passionate. He felt bad because of that, he enjoyed sex more with ben than he did with his own girlfriend. Talking of his girlfriend, Whitney was still asleep. She looked so beautiful while asleep. She couldn't find out about him and Ben. Not ever. 

* * *

Ben was eating breakfast in the cafe; he really did enjoy last night. He knew callum was gay, he didn't love Whitney at all, or he thought he loved her but was still very confused. After last night he thought he would be slightly over Whitney, but clearly not. Looked like Ben would have to work harder. He wanted Callum, he found him attractive, he needed Callum. But Whitney was always in the way, he didn't hate her or anything, but he was jealous that she had found herself a very attractive GAY boyfriend. 

Ben didn't think he would find anyone so special after Paul, he didn't think he'd ever be in love again. But Callum was different, he wasn't like any of the guys he had slept with. Callum was special, he was one of a kind. He couldn't lose him to a woman, no way. 

Ben was eating like he hadn't in a while, he knew Jay would soon notice sooner or later. 

> "What? Got an appetite today"
> 
> "Oh yeah...?"
> 
> "Cuz I pulled" 

Ben said with a smirk on his face, Jay didn't look as thrilled. 

> "Yeah I gathered that"
> 
> "Why didn't ya ask?"
> 
> "Because I didn't want ta know, alright"
> 
> "Bit of a rookie, but he soon warmed up"

Jay had a slight disgusted look on his face, oh Ben loved winding him up. 

> "I'm eatin 'ere"
> 
> "Oh, you want all the details, well if you insist..."
> 
> "I mean it"

Just then Callum walked in, god he looked so hot in that black suit of his. Ben looked up at him and he looked back. Maybe he was up for a bit of round two. 

> "It is good to see you happy though"

Jay had said while I was busy staring at Callum. 

> "You gonna see him again?"

Just as Jay had said that, Callum left. Ben was confused as ever but this was Callum, I mean it wasn't unusual for him to do this after seeing Ben. 

> "Doubtful, comes with a lot of baggage. Just have to be a one off"

Ben got up to leave and to tell Jay that he would see him later. Ben leaves the cafe to run after Callum. 

> "Alright?"
> 
> "Fine, yeah just forgot my wallet" 

Callum says while walking away from me 

> "I can pay for your breakfast" 

Callum comes closer to me, what I'd give to have another night like last night. 

> "No, you can't"
> 
> "Why? Cause of last night?"
> 
> "I'm not talking about this in public"
> 
> "Then come to the car lot" 
> 
> "I'm not talking about it full stop"

Okay Callum was starting to get on his nerves 

> "It's just two mates chatting" 
> 
> "And that's how I want it to stay, just mates"

Ben sighs, when was Callum going to understand? 

> "You can't pretend it never happened Callum, I know what I'm talking about here. You can't change what you are, you can fight it, can't change it"
> 
> "You're wrong, its not who I am, I love Whitney"
> 
> "Saying it doesn't make it true"

Ben shouted, yet again he walked away from him. This was getting slightly tedious. Ben had tried his best to tell him the truth, but would Callum listen? Nah, of course not. Ben had been through it himself; he knew what Callum was going through. He was trying his best to offer some sort of support, but Ben didn't know what else to do if he wasn't going to listen. 

* * *

Callum hated himself so much, he knew ben's words were true, but he didn't want Whitney knowing anything of what happened last night. He couldn't hurt her, but he was hurting Ben even more. Callum didn't know what to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry It's a little late, but I hope you enjoy reading it.

It had been a few weeks since that night, and Ben wasn't having the best of times. He was constantly throwing up, originally, he thought it was a stomach bug he must've caught from Lexi, but no this was different, this was not going away. Lola had been worried about him for ages, she had been hearing Ben throw up every morning, she was worried about him. Lola was busy making breakfast for Lexi, yet again Ben was busy throwing up in the bathroom. 

> "Mummy I need a wee, but daddy is in there again"
> 
> "I can't help it Lex, daddy isn't very well at the moment" 
> 
> "Why? What's wrong with daddy?"
> 
> "I don't know sweetheart, but I'm going to take daddy to the doctor's later"
> 
> "Okay well I hope he feels better soon mummy, I'll make him a card at school today"
> 
> "That's lovely sweetie now hurry up and finish your breakfast, otherwise we'll be late"

Lola takes Lexi to school and Ben finally comes downstairs after about an hour of throwing up. Maybe he had cancer? Oh god what if he did? He couldn't leave Lexi on her own without a father, not again. Lola walks in through the door and gives Ben a hug. 

> "You feelin any better?"
> 
> "A bit yeah, can't keep anything down though"
> 
> "Maybe you should go to the doctor's. I can go with you if you want. You know? As some support"
> 
> "Yeah alright, I'll make an appointment now" 

Ben makes an appointment for half past eleven, he's too nervous, but at least he has some support off Lola. 

* * *

Callum had been lucky from keeping the whole sex thing away from Whitney, he'd decided to propose to her the other week, but was still feeling guilty as hell for everything that had occured. He had vowed to himself that it would never happen again, he loved Whitney. He wanted a life with her, a family. But he couldn't get Ben out of his mind, he had heard from Lola that he hasn't been feeling very well lately. He was worried about him, but he couldn't let Ben get in the way anymore. The more he thought about Ben the more his feelings grew and the more confused he was becoming.

* * *

Ben sat in the waiting room with Lola, he was a nervous wreck. He kept thinking over and over the worst possible outcomes. Cancer was at the top of his list he couldn't imagine what would happen if he did have it. How would he tell his family? More importantly how would he tell his baby girl? His whole world, Ben sat there with tears forming in his eyes. 

> "Mr Mitchell?" 

The nurse called for him, this was it, the news of cancer he was waiting for. Him and Lola both entered the room. 

> "So, what can I help you with today Mr Mitchell?" 

Ben was nervous but he had to explain his symptoms to the nurse. 

> "Well I've been throwing up for weeks, feelin more tired than usual, and just feelin ill in general"
> 
> "Okay, can I ask you a personal question?"
> 
> "Um, sure I guess"
> 
> "When was the last time you had sexual intercourse with a man?"

Lola looked slightly embarrassed by the question but remained quiet. Why did this matter? The last time he had sex was with Callum. 

> "Um a few weeks ago, why?"
> 
> "Well the symptoms you are describing to me sound a lot like early pregnancy signs, and I just want to do some further tests to see i I'm correct"

What! He was pregnant! Moreover, he was pregnant with Callum's baby, the same Callum who had just proposed to his girlfriend. What was he going to do? Callum would never believe him. 

The doctor had run some more tests on him, and yes, he was indeed pregnant. Six and a half weeks to be exact, he was scared, mainly scared of what everyone was going to say. Especially Callum. Oh god he had to tell him. 

> "So, who's the father?"
> 
> "Um...well"
> 
> "You don't even know do you, you're pregnant with some random guy's baby"
> 
> "No, I'm not. I know who exactly who the father is!"
> 
> "Then who is it?"
> 
> "Callum, this is his baby"
> 
> "Wow, well you have been busy. But you know what you have to do now don't you?"
> 
> "Yes, I know exactly what I have to do"

Ben texted Callum: **We need to talk, Now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally tells Callum he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I've had a lot of work to catch up on

It had been a few minutes before Callum texted back. Ben was a nervous wreck while waiting for the text. What would he say to him? Whatever Ben said Callum wasn't going to believe a word he says, but it's worth a shot, right? Ben heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table.

Callum's phone: **Sure, where?**

Ben's phone: **Car lot, see you there in five.**

Ben was about to tell Callum he was going to be a father, no matter how awkward the situation would be, there was a baby currently growing in him. Ben felt sick because of that thought, it wasn't that he didn't want this baby, but because this baby was made while it's parents are currently not on great terms with each other. No matter what happened, Ben had to be there for his child.

* * *

Callum was currently cuddling on the sofa with Whitney when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He read the message, it was from Ben. Great, he thought, that's all he needed right now. As he was busy replying to Ben, Whitney asked who was texting him. 

> "Who's texting you now? Is it work related?"
> 
> "Uh...yeah...Jay wants me, I won't be long, I promise."
> 
> "You best not be, we have plans later"

Whitney smirked while he gave her a smile in return. He really wasn't in the mood to know what Whitney had in mind. He kissed her on the cheek telling her that he would be back soon. He wondered what Ben wanted this time, probably to annoy him again, or Ben physically wanting him. It had to be one of those, it couldn't be anything else. Or maybe it was the news of what Lola had told him, that Ben wasn't feeling very well, and it was probably something serious. Nah surely not. 

While Callum was thinking of what it could be, he walked into the car lot to see Ben pacing up and down, this wasn't normal of him, something was clearly on his mind. 

Ben had noticed when he walked in, but he just went back to pacing. Okay this was weird; this was starting to worry. 

> "So? You wanted to talk to me?"
> 
> "Um...yeah...but be prepared cause this is big news"

Oh god, now Callum was worried. Something bad was going to replace the word big. 

> "So, what is it?"

Ben sighed he looked nervous; he was shaking. This wasn't the usual Ben; Callum was seriously worried about him now. 

> "Uh...well...oh god I don't even know how to say it"

Ben put his head in his hands, Callum saw how nervous he was, and he put his arms around him. 

> "You can tell me anything Ben, now come on what is it?"
> 
> "Fine, but you're not going to like it"

Callum sighed he just wanted to know what was bothering him

> "Just tell me Ben, please."
> 
> "Fine, I'm pregnant, it's yours. Happy now?"

Callum's blood ran cold, no, no! Ben was pregnant with his baby! It was bad enough that he had slept with him and kept it away from Whitney but now there was going to be a baby to add into the mix. No, Callum shouldn't panic, he wanted this child, even though it was coming from Ben, he wanted the baby. He wanted to watch Ben's stomach grow with time, to be there at the birth, to hold his child for the first time. Okay well maybe Callum was getting ahead of himself here, but this was exciting wasn't it? He always thought this would be with Whitney, but in a weird way he was glad it was with Ben. 

> "Please say somethin Cal, you can be angry all you want. But please just say somethin"
> 
> "Don't worry Ben, I ain't angry at all, more excited in a weird way. But I am so nervous of what Whitney is going to say. Ben, I want this baby I really do, and I want to be there for you and my child"

Callum places a hand to Ben's tummy. 

> "Don't say stuff you don't mean Callum, before you knew about the baby, you didn't want anything to do with me. I only told you about the baby because you had a right to know" 
> 
> "Ben listen to me I mean every word of what I just said to you, and the more I think about you, the more I want you, but I can't keep lying to Whitney like this. It's not fair to her, and it's tearing me apart"
> 
> "Then tell her, tell her you're gay, tell her you had sex with me and got me pregnant"
> 
> "I will, I just need time Ben, but I want you. I want to be happy with you and our baby"

Ben smiled; I go to hug him. 

> "By the way how far along are you?"
> 
> "I'm six and a half weeks, still pretty early but I can't wait until I start showin. Huh never thought I'd say that"
> 
> "I can't wait either, I can't wait for the all the baby kicks and the bonding"
> 
> "We both sound incredibly soft, don't you think?"
> 
> "Oh yeah, but I'm excited"

Ben smiled

> "Me too"

This was going to be a long eight or so months, how was Callum going to tell Whitney, she's going to be so heartbroken. But Callum knew he must be there for Ben, not only Ben but be there for their unborn baby. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out about the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dates don't really add up but this is a story, it isn't real. Hope you enjoy

It had been a few weeks since Ben had told Callum he was going to be a father, he was still so excited that he was going to be a dad. He knew he would be better than his own dad, Ben was already such a good father to Lexi. Callum wondered when Ben was going to tell her that she was going to be a big sister. Callum still hadn't told Whitney that Ben was carrying his child, I mean how could he tell her? They were getting married in a few days. What would people say when Ben started to get a bump? They would ask who the father was. 

Callum had to tell her soon, he couldn't go through with the wedding, he couldn't do this to Whitney, he couldn't hurt Ben anymore. Callum just wanted their child to enter the world without any stress. 

* * *

Ben was sitting in the Albert when Jay walked in, he still hadn't told anyone he was pregnant, well apart from Lola and Callum. He hadn't even told his mum yet; he was only two months gone but in a few months he would start to show. He just hoped Callum wouldn't go through with the wedding, he wanted Callum all to himself. He didn't know if that was because he was pregnant or just that he really did love Callum. 

> "You not drinkin then?"

Jay pulled him out of his thoughts

> "Err...no mate, not in the mood"
> 
> "Not like you to turn down a free drink"
> 
> "Well if you're payin I'll just take an orange" 

Jay gave him a questioning look 

> "You alright mate?"
> 
> "Yeah. I said 'm fine didn't I?"
> 
> "Nah there's somethin definitely wrong 'ere"

Ben rolled his eyes, he would continue to ask away, so he had no choice. 

> "Fine but you can't tell anyone about this"
> 
> "Alright, what is it?" 
> 
> "I'm pregnant"

Jay looked shocked 

> "You? Ben Mitchell are pregnant? Nah you're pullin my leg mate"
> 
> "Ask Lola if you don't believe me"
> 
> "So, who's your baby daddy?"

Ben sighed, he had to tell Jay the truth, even though he wouldn't like it

> "It's Callum"
> 
> "You're kiddin! Ben he's marrying Whit in a few days' time! I told you to leave him alone"
> 
> "You don't think I don't know that! And hey for your information mate, it takes two to make a baby" 
> 
> "Yeah but it didn't have to be Callum, you know how happy him, and Whit are!"

Ben was feeling frustrated, which he read isn't exactly ideal for a pregnant person

> "You don't know him like I do mate, and anyway you're stressin me out. And I'm not supposed to be stressed, I'm pregnant remember?"
> 
> "Well okay I'm sorry about that, but mate you can't keep the baby, it will destroy Callum and Whitney's relationship" 
> 
> "Actually, Callum already knows about the baby"
> 
> "He knows?!" 
> 
> "Of course he does, he needed to know. And before you ask, he's happy about it. Like I told you, you don't know him like I do"

Ben walked off leaving Jay confused and concerned 

No one knew Callum like Ben did, it pissed him off. He was going to get this from everyone he told. Maybe he shouldn't tell anyone else about his and Callum's baby, well he had to tell Lexi but that was it, no one else was going to find out. 

> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum decides to tell Whitney Ben is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start Ballum one shots too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

It was the night before the wedding and Callum was a nervous wreck, how could he marry Whitney when he had feelings for Ben, and the same Ben who was pregnant with his future son or daughter. He had to tell Whitney tonight, he had no choice, he'd made a promise to Ben. But he couldn't face the amount of heartbreak that would be on Whitney's face. Callum just didn't know what to do, maybe he should tell Stuart, but not after last time he would end up causing Ben to lose the baby and he couldn't let that happen, he wanted this baby.

Whitney walked out of their bedroom with a massive smile on her face, he soon knew that would change. 

> "You alright babe? You don't look very well"
> 
> "Uh...I actually need to tell you somethin"
> 
> "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Whitney looked worried, god this was tearing Callum apart. 

> "No...I cheated Whit"

Whitney was silent for a few minutes 

> "You're joking aren't ya? Stuart put you up to this"

Whitney laughed, but then stopped when Callum didn't join in, and had a serious look on his face. 

> "You're serious aren't ya?"

Callum just nodded he didn't know what else to say. 

> "Who with?!" 

Whitney shouted; he'd not seen this side of her before

> "Ben Mitchell"
> 
> "So, you're telling me you cheated on me, the night before our wedding with Ben Mitchell!"

Callum sighed, he had to tell her that Ben was also pregnant

> "Not only that..."
> 
> "What else Callum? Has this been going on for months?!"
> 
> "No...Ben's pregnant..."
> 
> "What! No Callum this can't be true! Please tell me this is all a lie!" 
> 
> "It's true Whit, he's nearly three months gone"
> 
> "I can't believe you've done this to me, I can't even look at you right now. Just leave me alone, I'm going out"
> 
> "No Whit please, don't go"
> 
> "You should've thought about this before you slept with Ben" 

Whitney stormed out, leaving Callum distraught. Yes, he may not want to marry her anymore, but he still cared about her. 

* * *

Ben was currently on the sofa eating ready salted crisps, his newfound craving, Jay had asked him to the stag do, but Ben refused to go. Also, he had to remind Jay that he was nearly three months pregnant, and pregnant with the groom's baby, so not a really good idea. 

He heard banging on the door, weird, maybe someone forgot their key. That's when he opened the door to see an angry Whitney storm in. 

> "So, It's true then?!"
> 
> "What's true?"

Whitney looked so angry, Ben hadn't seen her like this before, Callum must've told her he was pregnant. Oh god. 

> "Don't play dumb with me Ben, you know exactly what you've done!"
> 
> "So, I'm guessing Callum told you?"
> 
> "Of course, he did, he told me everything! And how you're knocked up by him!" 
> 
> "Look I didn't mean to get pregnant by him" 
> 
> "Oh, so that makes everything all better! You didn't have to sleep with him in the first place! You seduced him, you got him drunk, and you seduced him!"
> 
> "He wasn't drunk at all..."
> 
> "I don't wanna hear it, I want you to get rid of that baby, My Fiance's baby! And I want you to leave us alone"
> 
> "How can you still go through with the wedding?"
> 
> "Because I love him, and he loves me! Something you'll never understand!"

Whitney stormed out, there was no way he was getting rid of his baby, Callum already wanted this baby, so did Ben. But what happened now? Would they still get married? There was nothing he could do, all he was, was a one-night that managed to get pregnant, that's what people were going to think. Ben just wanted to leave and never come back. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Callum and Whitney's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late, I've had serious writer's block at the moment.

It was finally morning and Callum laid there beside Whitney, he didn't know what was going to happen today. He hadn't even realised she had come back, Callum didn't blame her though, after all, he did get Ben pregnant. He always had Ben on his mind now, it was hard to not think about him, in six months' time him and Ben would be parents. Callum couldn't wait to become a dad, but he felt so bad for being so happy when he had destroyed Whitney's life. 

Whitney finally woke up, Callum didn't know what to say to her, he didn't even know if they were still going to get married. 

> "Mornin...you okay?"

Whitney didn't reply instead she just looked down, not even bothering to look Callum in the eye. 

> "Look Whit, he won't be there. I swear"

Whitney finally looked up 

> "He best not be, otherwise, there will be no wedding, I love you Callum. And I don't want you seeing that baby of his when it's born either, how do you even know it's yours anyway? Ben sleeps with so many men I've lost count"

Callum hadn't thought of this, how did he know the baby was his? Ben could be lying so that he wouldn't marry Whitney

> You're right, I have no idea if the baby is mine or not, all I want is you Whit, no one else I swear"
> 
> Good, now haven't we got a wedding to get ready for"

* * *

Ben was sitting at the table eating breakfast, he was reading a book on pregnancy, he couldn't wait for the baby to start moving. Lola walked downstairs with Lexi behind her, she was wearing her princess dress, she looked like an angel. He wouldn't mind another girl, but he honestly didn't care, all he cared about was if the baby was healthy. 

> "Daddy"

Lexi whined 

> "What princess?"
> 
> "Why aren't you ready? The wedding is soon"
> 
> "Because I don't feel so good baby, I'm sorry"
> 
> "Please daddy, please go for me"

Ben sighed 

> "Alright princess, I'll go"
> 
> "Yes!"

Looked like Ben was going to the wedding after all, he didn't want to go at all, but he wanted to keep Lexi happy. 

* * *

The wedding was only fifteen minutes away Callum stood at the altar with Mick, he was so nervous, all he kept thinking was about Ben's baby. What if the baby wasn't his? How could Ben lie to him like this? 

Whitney was stood outside the church with Bianca, she couldn't marry Callum, not like this. She wanted to be happy. She knew deep down that the baby Ben was carrying was Callum's, she was just sad that she had lost a good guy like Callum. She'd always had bad taste in men, but Callum wasn't like that he was kind, caring and thoughtful. She didn't think she would find anyone like Callum again. 

She noticed Ben walking up with Lola and Lexi, she stared at his stomach, it was rounder than she thought. She was angry at Ben for being here. 

> "I thought I told you to stay away" 
> 
> "Yeah I wanted to, but Lexi wanted me to come, and I couldn't let her down"
> 
> "I don't care, you had no right. I want you to leave"

Bianca walked up 

> "Didn't ya hear or somethin? She told ya to do one!"

Ben completely ignored her

> "How can you do this Whit? When you know that he slept with someone else?"
> 
> "Like I said before, it's because I love him, and he loves me!"

Bianca looked confused 

> "Wait...he slept with someone else? Whit he's cheated on ya?!"
> 
> "Yeah, he did, he cheated on me with Ben"
> 
> "What?! You little gremlin, you best leave now, or I'll make ya"
> 
> "Fine I'm leaving, but you're only digging a grave for you and Callum Whit, trust me"
> 
> "I don't care what you say Ben, all I want is for you to go"

Ben walked away, he would explain everything to Lola and Lexi later. He was heartbroken, how could Callum do this to him. Looked like he would be raising his child alone. 

> "Whit you can't marry him, he's gonna do this again"
> 
> "No, he won't he loves me that's all there is to it. And you're one to talk ain't ya? None of your partners have ever been loyal to you"
> 
> "That ain't the point Whit, he's gay. He likes men." 

Whitney ignored her 

> "So, are you gonna give me away or not?"
> 
> "You know I can't"
> 
> "Fine, be that way"

Whitney walked into the church; she didn't need anyone to give her away. She saw Mick standing there

> "Where 'ave ya been Whit? Halfway has been doin my nuttin in there"
> 
> "Well I'm here now, music"

The music came on and Whitney started walking down the aisle, looking at Callum as she did. He had the biggest smile on his face, she felt so guilty 

As Callum was saying his vows, Whitney couldn't take it, she didn't want this. She couldn't do this to herself. 

> "I'm sorry...but you ain't loyal"

Whitney ran out of the room and out of the church, Callum chasing after her, she ignored his pleas. She had to do this; she didn't want Callum to live a lie. 

> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Callum and Whitney's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might have gotten some of the dialogue wrong, but this is only a story.

Callum didn't know what to do with himself, everyone had just watched Whitney run out on the wedding. Callum just wanted to hide himself away. Also, he didn't know if Ben was even pregnant with his child anymore, that was the real reason he was upset. He was upset that Whitney had ran out but he could deal with that later. He needed to find Whitney, he wanted to know the real reason why she ran out. 

Callum found Whitney crying in their bedroom, he felt so bad. He wants to be happy but how can he when he'd ruined her life, plus he didn't even know if the baby was his anymore, so Ben had ruined his life too. 

> "Whit please don't do this; you know how much you mean to me. I love you"
> 
> "I love you too Callum, but I can't make you live a lie like this anymore"

Callum sat down in front of Whitney

> "I promise I won't look at another guy in my life, I only want you"
> 
> "No! I'm not going to be someone you hide behind! I want more, I deserve more, and you deserve more"

Whitney grabs Callum's face with both of her hands. 

> "I lied about the baby; the baby is yours Callum. I was angry when I said those things. I didn't mean to"
> 
> "But you're right, how can the baby be mine when Ben sleeps around so much"
> 
> "Then you need to talk to Ben, but I'm not going to hold you back anymore"

Callum had tears in his eyes 

> "I know how much this is hurting you, but you're free to be whoever you want"

* * *

Ben was sat on the sofa; he didn't want to even look at Callum again. How could he do this? How could he do this to their child? He just hoped that their child wouldn't make the same mistakes. He loved Callum with all his heart, but he hated him at the same time. He decided that he was going to confront Callum and after that he would leave him alone and never bother him again. 

* * *

Ben was a little confused to what Tiffany had just said, so Whitney didn't marry Callum. She walked out on him. Ben walked into see Callum pick up Whitney's discarded wedding dress off the floor.

> "Don't think it's your size mate"

Callum turned around and saw Ben standing there, he didn't even want to look at him right now. 

> "What are you doing here Ben? Come to gloat."
> 
> "Of course not, I'm here to see if you were okay?"
> 
> "Well how do you think I'm doin? Whitney walks out on me, and then I feel like the baby ain't even mine"
> 
> "Wait hold on, why the hell do you feel like the baby ain't yours?"
> 
> "You sleep around Ben, that baby could be anyone's"
> 
> "First of all, you're takin this all out on me when this is partly your fault, and secondly if it wasn't yours, I wouldn't have bothered tellin you anythin!"

Ben sat down hand covering his stomach, Callum sat down next to him, sighing as he did. 

> "Look Ben, I'm sorry okay. I'm scared, of course I know the baby is mine. My head's been all over the place recently" 
> 
> "You broke my heart though, after all that you promised when I told you I was pregnant you do this. You decide to get married? What if she had married you Callum? Did you even think about our child in the process? This isn't just my baby it's yours too. I thought you were happy about all of this, guess I was wrong wasn't I"
> 
> "No, you ain't wrong, I want this baby I do Ben. But I didn't know what to do, I was hurtin Whit and I was hurtin you. My head was all over the place, I want our child"

Callum placed his hand under Ben's shirt and rubs his stomach. Callum felt the softness, the bump forming under his hand. His child underneath growing, he couldn't believe he had listened to Whitney thinking that this wasn't his baby. He couldn't wait until his baby could kick back at him. Ben placed his hand on top of Callum's, smiling. Callum looked into Ben's eyes and smiled; Ben couldn't wait for their child to arrive. 

> "How about we go to the Vic, I could do with a drink"
> 
> "Alright, but no one finds out about the baby, not yet"

Ben and Callum both enter the Vic, everyone looking at them both especially Callum. He supposed he would have to get used to this. All of a sudden he heard Keegan shout. 

> "He's got a gun!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late, I keep having writer's block. Plus this my own story so it isn't going to match the whole plot of EastEnders but I add some stuff in.

Panic was everywhere Hunter had a gun. Callum was panicking, he held tightly onto Ben's hand not caring who was watching, Ben held back too. Callum avoided eye contact with Whitney he couldn't bring himself to look up at her, he felt bad about everything. He still cared about Whitney but now that he had Ben and the baby that's where all his focus went. Callum wanted to get Ben out of the albert, but he couldn't do anything while Hunter was waving a gun around and he wouldn't risk anyone's lives. 

"Everyone down now!"

Callum dragged Ben with him, he wouldn't let Ben out of his sights not now he was growing new life. He could feel how scared Ben was, he hadn't seen this side to Ben before and it made him fall in love with even more. He held onto Ben keeping him safe, Mick and Linda gave him a questioning look, but Callum ignored them. It wasn't the time or the place. Callum felt his heart racing, yes he had been in the army and everything and dealt with worse situations than this, but he was more scared for Ben, all this stress wasn't good for the baby. Suddenly Callum saw Mick, Kush, Keegan and Jack scramble to get the gun out of Hunter's hands, him and Ben got in the way, and then the sound of a gunshot was heard. Oh crap. 

* * *

A few moments later everyone got up and checked one another that was until everyone saw Ben laying on the floor after being shot, No! Callum was close to tears. Ben had been shot, this couldn't be happening, was the baby okay?!

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"No! No one is making any calls!"

"But Hunter he will die!"

"Everyone give me your phones!"

Hunter pointed the gun towards Keegan 

"You, collect everyone's phones and put them on the bar. Now!" 

"Alright, alright"

Keegan took everyone's phones Hunter watching him closely. Callum was absolutely petrified, Ben was struggling to breathe in his arms, he wasn't talking much either.

"Ben? Stay with me yeh"

Ben moved his head to look at Callum, his hand on his belly. Callum wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt Hunter for doing this to Ben and their baby.

"I can help, I'm a nurse"

Callum looked over at Sonia and nodded. 

"No!, no one moves"

"Hunter please he will die!"

Sonia pleaded, Hunter's mum spoke up

"Baby please just let Sonia do this"

"Fine" 

Sonia came over to Callum and Ben, Callum had remembered an old army trick, when one of his teammates had been shot, they would talk to them to keep them alive as long as they could until help came along

"Come on Ben stay with us"

"Uh army training got to keep the casualty talking, ask him questions"

"Go on then"

Callum was nervous but he proceeded to ask away

"Uh what did you have for breakfast this morning Ben?"

"Breakfast?"

Callum heard Ben say breathlessly

"Uh cereal, fry up?"

"Toast and Jam"

Ben coughed a bit

"With Lexi"

Callum felt his heart melt at the mention of Lexi

"I'm a bad dad"

Callum wanted to cry, Ben was an amazing dad to Lexi and he was going to be an amazing dad to their baby too. 

"No you're not"

"I snapped at her this mornin, she wanted me to finish the story"

"The story you made up?"

Just then Ben was going quiet Callum felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose Ben and their baby. Just then Callum saw Phil storming in. He knelt by Ben, Ben was starting to fade away. Why was this happening all Callum wanted was to be happy, was that too much to ask? 


	9. Chapter 8 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia saves Ben's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like this is really bad, but I promise the next chapters will be better.

Ben was in and out of consciousness, Phil now worried for his son, even though he had no idea that his grandchild was also at risk of dying. Callum just wanted Ben safe and in the hospital, he wanted to know if their baby was still alive. Sonia was still next to him checking on Ben, she looked up at both Callum and Phil with worry in her eyes.

"His lungs are collapsing"

Callum wished it was him instead of Ben, after everything they had been through in the last few months. He felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. Phil had panic and worry written all over his face, Callum knew he wasn't the best or most ideal dad in the world, but he didn't want his son to die. Callum had sympathy for Phil. His pregnant daughter was being dragged away by Hunter and his pregnant son was slowly dying. 

"Then fix it!"

"I'm not a doctor Phil, I can't!"

"Please, please!"

Phil pleaded with Sonia; Callum saw the desperation on his face. Callum wanted to shout and scream, to the point where he couldn't anymore. But Callum knew better than that, he had to remain calm, no one knew about him and Ben so it would look very suspicious, and he really didn't need to deal with people's questions right now. 

"Um...if I had a biro and a knife"

"Behind the bar"

Linda spoke up looking worried for Ben

"Quickly" 

Callum stands out of the way so Sonia can do what she needed to do, worried for Ben and Phil. Sonia looked so panicked, he couldn't blame her. She had Ben's life in her hands. 

"Do it!" 

"If I get this wrong Phil!"

"Then get it right!"

Callum knew how Phil felt, but he wasn't helping the situation by shouting at Sonia. 

"Stop putting pressure on her and let her think"

Sonia cut into Ben's flesh and stuck the biro in, everyone watching closely worried, especially Callum and Phil. Sonia let go of the end of the biro and it worked. Ben was slowly gaining consciousness. Callum, Phil and Sonia all sighed a sigh of a relief. Just then the paramedics came in rushing over to Ben. Callum still didn't know if Ben was going to be okay or their baby, but he had to do something. 

Just as they were taking Ben out of the Albert, Callum took his chance. 

"Wait, he's pregnant!"

Everyone was shocked, Phil even more so. Callum didn't know what to say or do. Everyone just stared, Callum wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is safe, Phil finds out Ben is pregnant and Stuart is supportive of Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Callum stood there, he didn't know what to do, he'd just told everyone that Ben was pregnant, of course he had to tell the paramedics they needed to know especially because he was in such a critical condition. Mick came over to him. 

"So, is it true halfway, Ben's pregnant" 

Callum didn't want to speak about Ben he just wished he was out of there, so he didn't have to deal with all the judgemental looks he was receiving. Callum sighed there was no point in lying now not when everyone knew the truth. 

"...Yes..."

"Do ya know who the father is?"

Oh no, no Callum couldn't tell anyone that he was the father, they would find out eventually but not today, he didn't need the stress. 

"Nah, I don't he...uh he never told me"

Mick could tell there was something up, but he didn't go any further. Callum watched Ben get whisked away, hoping and praying that Ben and their child were okay. Callum wanted to cry, he wanted some support off someone, but who could he turn to? He didn't have anyone.

* * *

Phil was glad that Sonia had saved Ben's life, he was relieved to know that Ben would be okay for now. But all Phil was thinking about was his future grandchild growing in his son. He knew that Callum was the father, the way he looked and helped Ben, keeping him talking. Phil was quite angry by the fact that Ben had never told him he was going to be a grandad, but Phil knew how awkward the situation was. Phil just wanted to know if Ben and his grandchild were okay.

He was glad that Louise was fine and that scumbag was dead, but he desperately needed to know about his other child. All the family were waiting outside Ben's room, Nurses and doctors in there. They were currently doing an ultrasound, everyone praying that the baby was okay. A nurse came out after finishing the ultrasound.

"Family of Ben Mitchell?"

"Yeah, that's us. What's the news? Is everything okay?"

"Ben is fine and is in a stable condition, he's resting for now, but he should make a full recovery"

"And the baby?!"

"Ah yes, your grandchildren are doing just fine Mr Mitchell, Ben is currently three months pregnant with twins"

"Wait twins...I thought it was just one baby"

"So, did we Mr Mitchell, but it turns out you have two grandchildren on the way, congratulations"

"So, can we go in and see him?"

"Of course, he may be slightly unresponsive but that's just the medicine he is on"

The nurse walks away, Phil was shocked but happy his son was alive and well. He was glad his grandchildren were okay too. 

* * *

Callum tried to ring the hospital, but they wouldn't tell him anything, seeing as he wasn't family. All he wanted to know was if Ben and their baby were alive. He needed to know, for all he knew Ben could be dying. No, he couldn't think like that he had to remain positive. Callum was in the cafe with a cup of coffee, Stuart walked in looking sympathetic. 

"Hey bro...how you doin?"

Callum didn't know how to answer, he didn't even truly know how he was feeling. 

"Had better days" 

"So...I heard that Ben was pregnant-"

"Look Stu, I don't want to know what you've got to say about that. I know nothin about his pregnancy okay"

"Mate I know you're lyin to me, I can read ya like a book. I know the baby is yours, ain't it?"

Callum sighed, what was the point in hiding it now? Everyone was going to find out sooner or later.

"...Yes..."

Callum looked down; he couldn't even look at Stuart. He could already see the disappointment on his face. 

"Cal, look at me mate"

Callum looked up but didn't see any disappointment. 

"I ain't angry mate, I've seen ya for months now, the way ya look at Ben. The way ya were with Whit"

Callum didn't know what to say, what could he say he was distraught. 

"...So, is that you gay then?"

Callum slowly nodded

"Alright...okay"

"You ain't angry?"

"Of course I ain't, I'm glad you finally came out to me. I know I've done wrong in the past, but I promise to keep my opinions and actions to myself, so you can be happy"

"Thanks Stu, means the world to me"

"Plus, mate you're gonna be a dad!"

"Well I dunno about that, for all I know Ben and our child could be dead"

"Look mate don't think like that, He'll be okay"

"I hope so"

Callum needed to go and see Ben as soon as possible, he couldn't go another minute without knowing if Ben and their baby were okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really bad but I tried my best. Plus I felt like I was repeating myself a bit, but apart from that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum goes to see Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

Callum just had to see Ben he was losing his mind, he needed to know if they were both safe and alive, he couldn't lose Ben or the baby he just couldn't. Ben had become his life now Ben and their baby were his main priority. He still wanted to be there for Whitney, but Callum doubted that she wanted to see him right now, after all Callum did cheat and ruin her life.

He would always have guilt about that, that wouldn't go away anytime soon, Callum wasn't like that. He just hoped he could teach his child the same and be a better father than his ever was. Callum was heading towards the hospital he didn't care; he didn't want to see anyone but Ben. 

* * *

Ben had woken up he felt like absolute crap, he was lucky to be alive. He owed Sonia but more importantly he owed Callum, without him he wouldn't be here. He wanted to see Callum, he needed to see him. He loved him, he cared deeply about him. The nurse came into check on him, he had no idea if he had lost the baby. He couldn't imagine the look on Callum's face when he would find out, Ben would feel so bad. 

"Hello Ben, how are you feeling?"

"Sore but alive, but please I need to know if my baby is still alive"

The nurse smiled 

"Ben your babies are absolutely fine, you have nothing to worry about"

"Wait...did you just say babies...?"

"Yes, I did Ben you're having twins, congratulations. Would you like to see them?"

"Can I uh...wait until the other dad gets here first?"

"Of course"

The nurse walked out and let the family come see Ben. Kathy went to hug him

"I'm so glad you're alive sweetheart. Why did you never tell me you were pregnant?"

Ben sighed 

"Cause mum, me 'n' Callum didn't want anyone findin out, I'm sorry"

"Oh no sweetheart I'm sorry for not understanding"

"That isn't the only news mum"

"What is it?"

"It's twins"

Kathy's face grew into a massive smile.

"I'm so happy for you Ben, we all are"

"Oh, Lexi made you this, she's missin her daddy"

Lola handed Ben the card, Ben smiled he couldn't wait for his other children to arrive. Just then everyone saw Callum walk in, Ben's face lit up

"I'm sorry, family only I'm afraid, you'll have to wait outside"

Callum went out to leave but Phil interrupted him

"He is family"

Callum looked pleased; Ben was so happy. 

"Actually, guys could ya give me a few minutes alone with Callum"

Everyone left leaving Ben alone with Callum and the nurse

"I thought I'd lost ya both"

Callum looked close to tears

"Hey look it'll take more than that to get rid of one of the Mitchell's"

"How's our baby? Is it okay?"

Ben smiled he couldn't wait to tell Callum it was twins

"I think you should replace the word baby to babies"

Callum looked confused for a second, but it soon hit him

"Wait we're having twins?!"

"Yep looks like you have super sperm in there mister, managed to knock me up with two!"

Callum just laughed, he felt slightly embarrassed knowing that the nurse was in the room. 

"Oh Ben, you want me to do the ultrasound now that we have Callum here?"

Callum's heart skipped a beat, he was going to see his children for the first time.

"Absolutely"

The nurse got the machine up and running and asked for Ben to lift his gown up to his stomach, Callum could see the bump so clearly like this. His children underneath growing in the man he loved. She put the gel and started moving the transducer around until they heard two heartbeats, Callum and Ben were both smiling, this was amazing. 

The screen sprang to life with the image of two babies moving, it was too early to know the genders, but Callum was over the moon, he was watching his children move their tiny arms. He was in love; he couldn't wait until they both came into the world. Callum grabbed Ben's hand kissing the knuckles. 

Life was looking up for a change. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Stuart's dad decides to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Ben was laying in bed, he had become more tired in the last few weeks, Stuart was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of them. Stuart had made Callum proud, accepting of his relationship with Ben. Suddenly they both heard the phone buzzing, who would be at the door at this hour? Stuart went to answer it, his face growing with anger. 

"Who is it?"

Callum asked, they weren't expecting anyone. 

Stuart sighed; he knew Callum wouldn't be happy when he told him. 

"It's dad"

Callum's face dropped he didn't want to deal with him today or ever, he knew nothing of Ben and their babies. He probably still thought he'd married Whitney. Stuart let Jonno in, giving him a dirty look as he did. 

"Why are ya 'ere? I thought I'd made it pretty clear last time that ya weren't welcome"

"Come to see ma boys ain't I, to pay a visit to ma daughter in law"

Callum was worried, Ben was still asleep thank god, he didn't want Ben to worry too. He heard Stuart telling their dad to get out. He eventually did, Callum sighed a sigh of relief, Ben had woken up at this point and saw the look on Callum's face.

"You alright babe?"

Callum didn't want to lie to him, but he also didn't want Ben to worry. 

"Uh...yeah baby, I'm fine. How are you feelin?"

"Tired, but hungry."

"I'll go get ya some breakfast"

Ben smiled 

"Thanks babe"

Callum didn't want to see his face again; he didn't want his children anywhere near him.

* * *

Ben and Callum headed towards the Albert; drama was already kicking off. Callum's dad was there, great that's all he needed. In fact, Whitney was there too, Callum was very worried and anxious now. Ben could sense his discomfort. 

"Babe are ya sure nothin's wrong?"

Callum sighed, he had to tell Ben the truth

"My dad's back...and he think me and Whit are married"

"Well can ya blame him? The last time he was 'ere you were engaged to Whitney. Look babe It'll be fine"

"You don't know him like I do, I don't want ya gettin 'urt"

"Trust me, I'll be okay"

Ben went to hug Callum; Callum could feel the bump against his own stomach. He loved the feeling. They both walked into the albert, Jonno turning to face Callum.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't ma youngest boy, care to join me for a drink to celebrate the married couple? Oh, wait a sec ya never got married!"

"Look dad-" 

"No Callum you listen to me, ya had a good one there! What happened? Did ya chicken out?"

Jonno laughed, Callum wanted to punch him so bad, but he didn't want to cause more of a scene. 

"Look it just didn't work out alright, that's why we never got married"

Whitney gave Callum a look of reassurance 

"Nah, I want to know why it didn't work out!"

Callum decided to do something he never thought he would. 

"The reason me and Whit never worked out dad-"

"Callum-"

Now or never Callum thought 

"The reason me and Whit never got married dad, is because I'm gay"

Callum felt proud of himself, he'd just come out to his dad. The one person he thought he'd never have the courage to do. But his dad didn't look happy at all, in fact it was the complete opposite. 

"you're ma son, of course you ain't. Is this what this lot 'ave made ya think"

"No one's made me think anythin, I know, I've always known"

Suddenly Jonno went for Callum, everyone tried to get him off Callum including Ben. 

"It's him, It's him that's turned ya into one of them! A disgusting mutt lovin faggot!" 

Callum wanted to beat the crap out of him, but Phil beat him to it. Callum was glad that Phil had punched him, he deserved every bit of hate he received.

* * *

Ben and Callum headed back to the flat, Callum still shaken up. He wondered how Ben was feeling. 

"I'm so proud of ya babe, ya 'ave no idea"

Callum smiled and went to kiss Ben 

"But you're alright baby? He didn't hurt ya or our babies?"

"Look babe 'm' fine-"

Ben was interrupted by something, his hand going towards his stomach. Callum was confused when Ben picked up his hand, but then placed Callum's hand where his was a few seconds ago. Callum waited, until he felt a nudge. Callum had tears in his eyes, their children were kicking and Callum could feel it!

"See? They're sayin they're okay daddy"

Callum was crying; he hadn't felt this happy in ages. Ben smiled and kissed Callum on the cheek. Callum knelt so his head was in eye contact with Ben's bump. He pushed Ben's shirt and pressed his face against it. He could feel small kicks against his face and smiled. 

"Hey babies, it's me daddy Callum. I just wanna say how excited I am to meet ya both, I promise I will be a better dad than my own ever was. I guess you 'eard him, right? I love you both so much and I love your daddy Ben too. I can't wait until your born, you'll both be loved by everyone"

Callum lifted his head up to see that Ben was starting to cry.

"And I love you too babe, so much"

They decided to cuddle on the sofa for a few hours watching TV, Ben slowly falling asleep on Callum's shoulders. Callum sat there watching, his life getting better and better each day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i really struggle with writing the cockney accent so I apologise for that.


	13. Chapter 12 - Gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum find out what they're having

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.

Ben had hit six months last week and he really did feel pregnant, the twins constantly kicking him, the weight of them both, he still had three months to go. But Ben did enjoy being pregnant, whenever one baby would kick the other one would start doing the same. Callum was obsessed whenever the babies would kick he would wind them up annoying Ben sometimes.

They would be going for the scan soon to find out what they were having, Ben and Callum really didn't care what the genders were as long as they were both healthy. Lexi of course wanted sisters, but she was happy of the possibility of brothers too. 

Ben was currently sitting on the sofa watching TV with Lexi, the babies were kicking up a storm, they would always kick after a meal. They also recognised Callum's voice whenever he would talk to them, Ben thought it was adorable. 

Callum walked in smiling at the scene in front of him, he treated Lexi like his own daughter now, Lexi loved Callum. Lexi ran over to give Callum a hug

"Hey daddy Callum!"

"Hey sweetheart, 'ave you been lookin after daddy for me?"

"Yes! But the babies keep kicking him"

"Aw he'll 'ave to get used to it" 

Callum laughed while Ben gave him a dirty look 

"Oi at least 'ave a bit of sympathy for me eh? You were the one who put 'em in me"

Callum sat down next to Ben

"Aw I'm sorry babe, of course I 'ave sympathy for ya, but I'm so grateful you're goin through this to bring 'em into the world"

Ben smiled and kissed Callum on the lips

"Ya know I'd do this again though"

"Oh, so ya want me to put more into you in the future then?"

Callum smirked while Ben slightly slapped him on the shoulder 

"Well yeah babe, I want a whole brood with you"

"Me too, I've always wanted kids. I was always scared whenever Whit would mention it"

"Aw babe, you 'ave me now"

Ben winked, Callum loved it when he did that, he thought it was sexy. 

* * *

Ben and Callum arrived at the doctor's, Ben remembered when he came with Lola to one of her scans, of course it was when he didn't think he was the dad but he was still excited to see the baby. 

"Ben Mitchell?"

The nurse called out for him, Callum helped Ben to his feet and they walked into the room, the nurse asked Ben to lie down on the bed, Callum was so excited he kept smiling. 

"So, you're here to find out the genders today?"

"Yes"

Ben laid down and lifted his shirt over his bump he hated the cold gel, but it was worth it to see the babies. The nurse placed the gel on top of the bump and got the transducer out to place onto the gel. The heartbeats immediately filling the room, Ben grabbed Callum's hand and smiled. The image of two babies filled the screen. 

"So, do you want to know?"

"Of course"

Ben and Callum both smiled. The nurse moved the transducer to the right side of Ben's bump she looked at the screen, she then moved the transducer to the left side and did the same.

"So, baby on the right is a little boy and baby on the left is a little girl. One of each, congratulations boys"

"Babe! One of each!"

"Lexi is gonna be happy"

Ben and Callum both laughed, they couldn't wait to tell everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie struggled with this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so boring I struggled with this one a bit, I promise the next one will be better

Ben was nearing seven months pregnant he was getting more uncomfortable day by day. But he discovered that the twins had already developed personalities, their son liked to kick Ben in the morning and wake up his sister, whereas their daughter would kick at night keeping Ben and her brother awake. 

But Ben loved it also Ben could now see whenever the babies' would kick too, Callum loved this. He would end up playing with the babies' feet, this would just make them kick even more. 

Ben was sat on the sofa with Lola and Lexi they were both watching the babies' move, their little feet kicking against the skin of Ben's bump. Lexi squealed everytime it would happen which made the babies' do it even more, Lola and Ben laughed. Lexi got closer to the bump, Ben's heart swelling up. 

"Hi babies' it's me! Your big sister Lexi, I can't wait to meet you soon, Daddy Callum said I could help name you!"

Just then one of the babies' gave a strong kick making Ben's bump move like crazy. 

"Oh wow, I remember when Lexi would do that inside of me, weird huh?"

"Very weird Callum loves watchin them do this; he says it reminds him of alien"

Lola and Ben burst out laughing 

"Did I really do that inside you mummy?"

"Ya sure did, wouldn't keep still"

Just then Callum walked in with Ben's food and leant down to kiss him on the lips

"Babies kickin again eh?"

Ben sighed 

"Of course, babe they never stop"

Callum just laughed 

"Me 'n Lexi will leave ya two to it, we'll see ya later. Say bye to daddy and daddy Callum"

Lexi gave Ben and Callum a hug and gave Ben's bump a kiss.

"Bye daddy, bye daddy Callum. Bye babies I'll miss ya"

"They'll miss ya too darlin"

Lola and Lexi left Ben and Callum alone. 

"Babe I think we need to start gettin everythin ready for when they come"

"What like go shoppin?"

"Yeah we could go later in the week?"

Ben felt a little uncomfortable, Callum sensed this straight away

"What's the matter babe?"

"I...I just don't want people starin at me Cal, I look huge now"

Callum was there to comfort Ben immediately

"Aw babe ya look fantastic"

Ben rolled his eyes

"You're obliged to say that though"

"I'm serious Ben you're glowin, you ain't even that big. And I'll love you even more if ya were bigger because you're carryin my children and I think that's super sexy"

Ben smiled and leaned in to cuddle but struggled because of his bump. 

"So, when do ya want to go shoppin then babe?"

"How about tomorrow?" 

"Sounds good to me"

Callum pulled Ben closer and rubbed his baby bump while he kissed his temple. He had to admit he was excited about going shopping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comment some names for me and I'll choose my favourites.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have a small argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while, been really busy with college work.

The nursery was all decorated and prepared for when the twins would come into the world, they just hadn't put the cots up yet, Ben was only seven and a half months pregnant but with twins they were likely to come earlier so they really didn't have time on their hands to mess around. As Ben was nearing the end of his pregnancy, he was getting more nervous.

Of course Callum was there to reassure him, but Ben still panicked. Which Callum thought was understandable, If he had to push out two humans out of his body then he would be panicking too, but Callum was going to be there one hundred percent during the birth of his children. 

Ben and Callum were sat on the floor building the cots, well Ben was sat in the rocking chair with a cushion behind his back because of the added weight and pressure on his back. 

"Babe! Ya doin it wrong, that piece don't go there!"

Callum slammed his hands down on the floor getting frustrated 

"Well where does it go then?!"

Ben sighed putting a hand over his face, he really didn't need Callum getting pissed off at him. His back was sore, his feet were swollen, he was tired and on top of all that their son was currently kicking his sister.

"Well I know it don't go there!"

"Fine! If you know where it all goes, do it yourself then!"

Callum shouted at Ben, Ben had tears forming in his eyes, he stormed off leaving Callum alone in the nursery, Callum felt like a total arsehole, he didn't mean to shout at Ben, they were both stressed out but Callum needed to remember that it was Ben carrying their children, going through all the pain in bringing them into the world. He needed to apologise. 

Callum found Ben sitting on their bed eyes already red from crying, Callum really felt bad. He loved Ben so much, granted it had only been a few months, but Callum didn't care. Callum went over to his side of the bed, but Ben didn't even acknowledge he had entered the room. 

"Babe, look at me please"

Ben didn't listen, why should he? After all Ben was doing for Callum, after all that he had done. Yes, part of it was due to hormones, but he didn't expect Callum to react like that. Ben finally looked Callum in the eyes.

"Yeah? What do ya want?"

"Look babe I am so sorry for shoutin at ya the way I did, I'm just stressed okay, but that's no excuse to take it out on you. I love ya too much, you know that"

Ben sighed he had to admit that Callum had a right to be stressed, parenthood wasn't going to be easy, Ben already had some experience with Lexi but this was Callum's first time. The babies started to really kick around, maybe they were telling him to forgive and forget.

"I know you're sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. But please can we not argue like that again, makes the babies go crazy"

Callum and Ben both laughed at Ben's comment about the babies

"I mean I can't promise anythin babe, but I'll try"

Ben smiled

"Good"

Ben went over to kiss Callum but struggled because of his weight so Callum made his way over instead. They both noticed the babies moving, their son's leg was currently sticking out of Ben's bump. 

Callum loved watching this, he went to grab the foot and played with it making their son kick and move even more. Sooner or later their daughter started to also kick, Ben and Callum just sat there playing with their unborn children. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as much as I can while I have the time.

Everything was ready for the twin's arrival Ben was really suffering with his back, he'd kept having braxton hicks. At first him and Callum thought that they were coming so they rushed Ben to the maternity ward, that's when their midwife told them that it was Ben's body preparing him for the birth. They were both relieved to know the babies weren't coming just yet. At the same time Ben just wanted his body back and have their children in their arms.

Ben was currently eating breakfast at the table with Lexi, she had whined because her brother and sister still hadn't arrived yet. Ben had told her that they could come at any time now and that she didn't need to worry, but she was still impatient. Ben had to remind her that when they were born, she still couldn't play with them. This just made things worse because she said she would have to wait even longer so she started begging Lola for a brother or sister, Ben and Callum both laughed at Lola and Jay's reaction. 

Callum walked in kissing Ben on the lips

"Mornin babe, how'd ya sleep?"

"Oh, the usual, babies kickin every five minutes" 

"Well I 'ave somethin that might cheer ya up"

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"Well I was thinkin that me, you, Lola and Jay could all go out later tonight"

Ben sighed and thought for a moment, he knew everyone had been talking about him and Callum for months now, especially after everything that had happened. But this didn't mean Ben or Callum cared, they were going to become parents soon, they were in love and were happy. 

"Alright babe, guess it'll take ma mind off givin birth soon"

Callum smiled 

"You ready for school Lex?"

"Do I have to go daddy Callum?"

"Yes, otherwise mummy will be angry at me 'n daddy"

Lexi sighed but went to go get her things ready 

"I'll see ya later okay babe"

"Yeah okay, love ya"

"Love ya too"

* * *

Lola and Jay were already in the Vic when Ben and Callum walked in, Callum had to help Ben sit down. Ben thought it was embarrassing but no one looked over. 

"What do ya want to drink babe?"

"Just an orange, also get a packet of cheese 'n onion crisps while ya there"

"I swear that's all you've been cravin all throughout ya pregnancy" 

Jay laughed at his own comment, while Ben scowled but a smile was creeping over his face. 

"'ello halfway, come for a little date before the babies come eh?"

"Yeah not gonna 'ave the chance when they're 'ere" 

Whitney walked over; Callum still felt guilty, but she smiled at him. He walked back to the table and handed the drink to Ben. 

" can't believe Lex asked for another baby sister or brother"

"Well it ain't funny mate, me 'n Lola are nowhere near ready for kids of our own"

"I'll second that, I ain't ready to get pregnant any time soon"

They all laughed apart from Ben instead his face was grimacing with pain, Jay was the first to notice while Lola and Callum were having a conversation about Lexi

"You alright mate?"

Ben didn't answer instead he groaned in pain, Callum and Lola looked in Ben's direction. Callum went over to him.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Ben didn't answer again this time breathing out in pain

"I...think 'am in labour" 

Callum panicked he knew this day was coming but he didn't expect it so soon. Jay and Lola helped Ben up, but he groaned in pain demanding they put him down. 

"Okay babe 'am gonna help ya, we need to ring the midwife. Jay could ya run to the flat and get the bag? It's on the floor next to our bed"

"Sure thing mate"

"Babe 'am gonna help ya up we need to get ya to the hospital"

"I'm not ready! They can't come yet, 'am scared"

Ben cried out in pain, everyone went quiet and looked over. Mick came over to help. 

"It's alright halfway I've got him, ya need to get your car to get ya both there"

"Alright babe I swear I'll be five minutes"

"Don't worry Callum, me 'n mick will look after him" 

Callum rushed over to get his car, oh god it was happening. The babies were coming, he was going to be a dad. 


	17. Chapter 16 - Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long.

Ben and Callum arrived safely at the hospital Ben was in a lot of pain, he was put in a hospital gown with monitors attached to his bump so the midwives could check on the twins. Callum was currently in front of Ben helping him with the breathing exercises they had learnt, Ben wanted to change positions to make the pain a little easier. Callum helped Ben to his knees and held his hands. 

"I can't do this!"

"Yes ya can baby"

"Arggghhh who knew labour would be this bad! Ma water ain't even broke yet!"

Callum grabbed the gas and air for Ben, he hated seeing him in so much pain. But he couldn't wait to meet his daughter and son, he'd been waiting for ages now. Ben was going through so much for them both to be happy, Callum couldn't imagine the amount of pain Ben was going through, he just wanted it to be over for Ben and to have their twins here. 

The midwife came in to check on how Ben was progressing. 

"Hi Ben, I just wanted to check on how you're doing?"

Ben groaned in pain 

"Well what does it look like to ya"

The midwife just smiled; Callum guessed she was used to it. 

"I just want to have a feel of your belly to check how the twins are doing, so can you lie back for me?"

Ben did as he was told groaning in pain, he really wanted this to be over already. The midwife felt Ben's belly prodding everywhere to check, Ben moaned in discomfort and grabbed Callum's hand. 

"Okay Ben we will get you ready for the C-section as we don't want any complications"

Both Ben and Callum sighed a sigh of relief, Callum was relieved to say the least, Ben wouldn't be in pain too much longer. The midwives got Ben ready for the surgery, Callum also had to get into some scrubs. Ben was wheeled into the operation room; he was nervous but excited at the same time. 

Callum was sat at the side of Ben's head and grabbed onto his hand for comfort. This was it, after nearly nine months of waiting their children were on the way. 

The midwives had already cut into Ben's abdomen, suddenly they pulled out a baby

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy"

Both Ben and Callum were crying, not a moment later their son joined in too, it was music to their ears. Not too long after they pulled out their daughter who immediately cried, the midwives were finishing up while Callum went over to meet their children.

"Congratulations boys, you have two amazing beautiful children"

Callum picked up their little girl, she felt so small in his arms. She looked up at him and Callum thought she was the most beautiful baby he had ever looked at, he looked down at their son and smiled. He was a father now, and he would do anything to protect them. The other midwife picked up their son and brought them over to Ben. 

"Say Hi to ya dada babies"

"Oh my gosh they look so much like you!"

"Beautiful just like their daddies"

The midwife spoke up smiling

Ben was wheeled back into the maternity room they were in before; Ben was holding their son while Callum was holding their little girl. 

"We need to name these two precious babies"

"Well I do 'ave an idea for the boy's name"

Ben said smiling down at their little boy

"What is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really bad so I apologise


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum name their babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait

"Well I do 'ave an idea for the boy's name"

"What is it?"

Callum asked smiling down at his baby girl who snuggled into his arms 

"Christopher Paul Highway-Mitchell"

Callum looked up with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe Ben would want to name their son that. 

"It's perfect babe" 

Callum said while kissing Ben's forehead 

"What about our baby girl?"

"I do 'ave a name but I chose our son's name, how about you choose our daughter's name"

"Well what's your name choice?"

"Sophie Rose Highway-Mitchell"

"Babe I love it, it's perfect for our little girl"

"You sure?"

"Of course babe"

Callum kissed Sophie's forehead, he never thought he'd be this happy, he had two beautiful children he was so lucky. He always thought he would share these moments with Whitney, but he was so glad it was with Ben. He really couldn't wait for all the moments to come, Christopher and Sophie's first birthday, their first day at school. He was excited but scared too. 

Sophie started to cry Callum panicked a bit, but he managed to remain calm

"Looks like she's hungry"

The midwife spoke up who was checking Ben's vitals

How did she know that and Callum didn't, he didn't even know when his baby girl was hungry? The midwife got two bottles ready Callum was so grateful for the midwives, Callum would've failed already without them. She gave each of the bottles to Ben and Callum

She showed them both how to properly feed the babies, Callum felt even more stupid, he'd read all the books and watched all the videos, so why was he so bad? 

The midwife left them alone, Christopher and Sophie had done with feeding 

"Callum babe, ya need to burp Sophie"

Callum just wanted to cry, he was already a bad parent and it had only been a few hours since Christopher and Sophie had been born. He knew this would happen; Ben was already a parent so he was used to all of this. Callum was brand new to everything. Ben had noticed his distress 

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Callum sighed he didn't want to be a failure in front of Ben 

"I don't know what 'am doin Ben, I've already messed up and they're not even a day old yet"

Ben went to put Christopher and Sophie in the hospital cots 

"Babe no new parent knows what they're doin, It's all part of learnin. You'll get the hang of it soon, trust me"

"But you're so good with em both, I don't know how ya can be so calm about everythin"

"Babe am new to lookin after newborn babies too, I was never there for Lex when she was first born. We're in this together, yeah?"

Callum smiled and kissed Ben

"I'm so proud of ya babe, the whole pregnancy and givin birth. I just love ya so much"

"I love ya too babe, more than you'll ever know" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the names


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mitchell's and Stuart meet the twins

Callum was busy changing Christopher's nappy while Ben was currently feeding Sophie, they made a good team. Callum had texted Stuart that the twins had arrived, he instantly texted back saying that he couldn't wait, Ben's family were already on there way. Callum was happy that Stuart was excited to see the twins, after all they were his niece and nephew. Even though was still getting used to Ben he wouldn't go against family, especially after what their dad was like. 

Callum just hoped he would be a better dad than his had been, he was going to be there for his children and future children no matter what. Ben was currently burping Sophie after her meal, while the Mitchell family walked in with Lexi running towards the hospital bed. 

"My brother and sister are here!"

"They are indeed princess"

Ben kissed her on the forehead 

"Oh my gosh! Give me a hold of my precious grandchildren!"

Callum and Ben laughed at Kathy's reaction, she was an amazing mother and grandmother. Callum handed Christopher over to Kathy 

"What's their names then?"

Phil spoke up

"Christopher Paul Highway-Mitchell and Sophie Rose Highway-Mitchell"

"Awe you chose such beautiful names; can I hold Sophie?"

Ben handed Sophie to Lola 

"Hello Sophie, it's me aunty Lola, just so ya know when you're older ya can always come to me if you've had enough of ya daddies"

Callum smiled, Lexi whined 

"Mummy! I want to hold my sister now!"

Everyone laughed at Lexi

"Be careful with her Lex, she's fragile"

Lola handed Sophie to Lexi; Ben helped Lexi hold her sister 

"Daddy she's so beautiful!" 

Lexi was in awe of her baby sister, just then Stuart walked in. Kathy was still holding her grandson cooing at him with Sharon and Louise. Phil was on the phone talking to Keanu, typical Phil. 

"Do ya want to meet your niece and nephew?" 

"Of course, I do"

Kathy handed Christopher over to Stuart

"Hello little man, 'am your uncle Stu. Gosh ya look so much like ya daddy Callum don't you"

Stuart hugged Christopher closer. Callum felt so happy, he was so glad he had loving family around him, Callum and Ben knew that their children and future children will never have to worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this so short, this will probably be the last chapter. But don't worry this will be a series. This isn't the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
